As the cost of doing business has increased due to increases in costs of personnel, insurance, office space and the like, a trend for downsizing has developed. This trend along with the expanding presence of small businesses has created a pressure for economy in the workplace. Part of this economy is that a space may be required to fulfill more than one role. At the same time, an awareness of the effects of office aesthetics on morale and productivity has created a desire for pleasant and efficient workspaces. To meet these needs, attractive yet portable training, conference and office furniture has been marketed. Also, in many cases, open office plans must be divided into individual offices or workstations. Many arrangements are available to divide an open office space, including partition panels, systems furniture, and modular furniture.
Such workstations typically require specific features for maximum functionality: power supply, communication ports and keyboard or other support tools. However, in open office space, work structures may be placed in locations that are not easily accessible to the office space electrical and communication ports. Therefore, one challenge with providing power supply and communication access to the desk top of each workstation is wire management. Improper wire management can lead to interruptions in service, workplace hazards and poor aesthetics.
There is a growing need for improved components and systems for accommodating the distribution of electrical power along or in structures. Examples of electrical systems in office furniture panels and modular wall units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,008, 5,231,562 and 5,451,101. Such systems include raceway enclosures for guiding electrical and communication wires from wall outlets to workstation structures. The raceway system facilitates the extension of both electrical and communication cables along the system in an efficient yet hidden manner, while permitting desired utilization of these cables at selected locations.
In spite of the benefits of such raceway systems, a need has remained for systems that improve the usability, flexibility, dependability, appearance and convenience of such raceway systems, particularly when used with tables or desks.